La fiesta de Yami
by Yuna Force Wars
Summary: Es muy, muy bueno... es el cumpleaños de Yami! ¿Que pasara en su cumpleaños? //R&R//


El cumpleaños de Yami  
  
Por Yuna Force Wars  
  
Era de mañana, todo era normal, Yugi se bañaba, Yami comía, el abuelo leía revistas... de repente el día se interrumpe cuando escuchan el grito de Yugi.  
  
Yugi: ¡¡¡¡¡¡Aaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!! Yami: (entrando al baño) ¿Qué te paso Yugi? Yugi: Me caí de la tina. Yami: (saliendo del baño) Me asustaste.  
  
Yugi ya había terminado de bañarse y se fue a donde estaba Yami, donde seguía comiendo como la realeza.  
  
Yugi: (entrando a la cocina) Yami, ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? Yami: (comiendo uvas) Claro. Yugi: (sentándose) Bueno, quería preguntarte... Yami: (poniendo los pies arriba de la mesa) ¿Qué? Yugi: ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?  
  
Yami: (atorándose con una uva) ¡Ack! ¡Tock! (escupiendo la uva) ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? Yugi: Solo pregunto. Yami: Según mal no recuerdo, ¡Hoy! Yugi: Eh... bueno me iré a mi cuarto tengo que hacer mis... mis tareas! Eso si mis tareas!.  
  
Yugi subió rápidamente las escaleras tomo el teléfono y llamo a Tristán.  
  
Yugi: Hola, ¿Esta Tristán?... ¿Me lo puede pasar?... Gracias... Tristán: Espero que sea algo bueno porque me estoy perdiendo Barnie. Yugi: (con una gota) Bueno... hoy es el cumpleaños de Yami, y te invito para hacerle una fiesta... Tristán: Bueno iré, pero ¿Qué le gustan a los faraones? Yugi: Bueno, yo no se, pero le gusta mucho las uvas, cómprale muchas uvas. Tristán: Bueno, adiós no quiero perderme nada de mi programa favorito. Yugi: Adiós.  
  
Yugi cuelga el teléfono y se fue donde su perro.  
  
Yugi: Hola Doggy. Doggy: ¡Wuaf! (Hola!) Yugi: ¿Cómo estas? Doggy: Wof, Wuaf, grr... (Tu doble me pateo grr...) Yugi: Enserio? Doggy: Wof, Wuaf, Wof, (y trato de matarme) Yugi: Bueno hablare con el...  
  
Yugi se fue con Yami donde el estaba tomando cerveza.  
  
Yugi: (sorprendido) ¡Santo cielos de gato quemado! ¿Qué estas haciendo Yami? Yami: (tomando) Pruebo cosas nuevas...hip Yugi: (quitándole la cerveza) Yami, te has tomado más de la mitad. Yami: Es que es rico, hip, quiero más. Yugi: (pegándose en la cabeza) ¡Como me lo imagine! ¡Estas borracho! Yami: (parándose y caminando mal) No importa hip, me estoy bien. Yugi: (levantando a Yami) Ve a mi cuarto a dormir. Yami: (chocando contra la pared) Divertido, esto es hip. Yugi: (llevándolo a su cuarto) Descansa. Yami: (durmiendo) Hip...hip  
  
Yugi se va al cuarto de su abuelo a ver la tele cuando de repente suena el teléfono.  
  
Yugi: (contestando) ¿Si?...Con el habla...Hola Bakura! Bakura: Oye, podría ir hoy a tu casa. Yugi: Claro, hoy es el cumpleaños de Yami, y te invito tráele un regalo. Y. Bakura: ¿Qué le gusta a los Faraones? Yugi: A el le gusta los patitos de hule... Bakura: Bueno le llevaremos eso de regalo.  
  
Yugi colgó el teléfono y se fue a la casa de Tea.  
  
Tea: ¿Quién es? Yugi: Soy yo Tea. Tea: (abriendo la puerta) Pasa Yugi...  
  
Yugi entro y se sentó en un sofá.  
  
Tea: ¿Qué quieres? Yugi: Te tengo dos preguntas, la primera es ¿Sabes a donde esta Joey, ya que no lo eh visto? Tea: Bueno, se tropezó en una piedra se rompió el brazo izquierdo, se fracturo el pie derecho y no había hospital para eso y se lo llevaron a Hawai.  
  
(Jun: Ja! Que pena)  
  
Yugi: Bueno, la segunda pregunta es... ¿Puedes ir hoy a mi casa ya que es el cumpleaños de Yami? Tea: Eh...Bueno, pero, ¿Qué le gusta a ese chico? Yugi: Le gusta...mmm... Tea: No pienses más yo ya se lo que le regalare. Yugi: (Abriendo la Puerta) Bueno, me iré.  
  
Yugi se fue directo a la casa y vio a Doggy tirado en el piso.  
  
Yugi: (corriendo a Doggy) ¡Doggy! ¿Estas bien? Doggy: (débilmente) Wuaf! Wof...(Tu doble...) Yugi: Que te hizo? Doggy: (débilmente) Me amenazo. Yugi: ¿Podías hablar? Doggy: Sip Yugi: ¿Cómo te amenazo? Doggy: Me dijo que si no le daba $500 me iba a... Yugi: ¿Qué?  
  
Doggy no respondió estaba totalmente muerto...  
  
Yugi: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ddddddoooooooooggggggggyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!  
  
De repente sale Yami escondiendo una arma de fuego.  
  
Yugi: (disimulando que no paso nada) Hola Yami. Yami: (acercándose a Yugi) Yugi, quiero $500 Yugi: (retrocediendo) ¿Y de donde los saco? Yami De tu (canción de terror) Chanchito. Yugi: No, no puedo romper a Porky, lo tuve desde que era un bebe. Yami: (saltando hacia el techo) Pues yo lo romperé.  
  
Yami se fue al cuarto de Yugi, rompió a su querido Porky y le quito los $500  
  
Yugi: ¿Para que vas a necesitar los $500? Yami: (con una cerveza) Para comprar la cerveza.  
  
Yami comenzó a tomar la cerveza.  
  
Yugi: (haciendo cámara lenta y modulando mal) ¡No! No te tomes la cerveza.  
  
Yugi salta en cámara lenta hacia Yami y le quita la cerveza, después cae al piso y comienza a rodar.  
  
Yami: (en cámara lenta) Regrésamela. Yugi: (parándose) Nunca... Yami: (sacando su arma de fuego y dispara en cámara lenta) Esto te pasa por no hacerme caso.  
  
* Termina cámara lenta * Yugi cae al piso y débilmente le pregunta a Yami.  
  
Yugi: (sangrando) ¿Por qué? Pensé que nuestra amistad era eterna... Yami: (entrando a la casa) Eso mismo hice cuando vi a Avril Lavigne, cuando fui a su primer concierto, mate a toda su banda...  
  
Yami entra a la casa, toma el teléfono y llama a la pizzería.  
  
Yami: Hola... Quiero una pizza de pepperoni, queso, jamón, tomate... Chico de las Pizzas: ¿Y las bebidas? Yami: Bueno, 1 cerveza... no, no, no, mejor 13 cervezas, y un helado extra grande con sabor a Vainilla y Frutilla, espere y tb con otro sabor de chocolate, eso es todo.  
  
El chico de las Pizza ya había llegado a la casa, Yami tomo todo y le cerro la puerta sin pagar.  
  
C. de P: ¡Oiga tiene que pagar! Yami: (abriendo la puerta) ¿Cuánto es? C. de P: Son como un... $1.000.000 Yami: (cerrando la puerta) Estas loco.  
  
El chico de las pizzas lo maldijo por ese rato.  
  
C. de P: Que tropiezas con una piedra, que recibas un pato de hule, que recibas uvas y que te atragantes, que una persona que ayas matado renazca.!  
  
El chico de las pizzas se fue, cuando de repente alguien toca el timbre.  
  
Yami: ¡Ya te dije que no...  
  
Yami se sorprendió al ver que no era el chico de las pizzas sino Yugi!.  
  
Yugi: Hola, tuve un sueño que moría...  
  
Yami: (Con la boca abierta) Eh... pasa  
  
Yugi paso muy feliz, Yami se sentó en el sofá a ver Football  
  
Yami: (saltando) Vamos, me tele el gol, vamos!, vamos!, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡DE BRAZIL!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami al dar tantos saltos se le cambia a un canal de animales, el control se le cae y se rompe, después de aburrirse de ver a los animales comienza a bostezar.  
  
Yami: (bostezando) Que sueño...  
  
De repente una mosca volaba por ahí y se le entro a la boca, Yami se comenzó a asfixiar. Yami: (azul) ¡Ack! ¡Tock ¡Coff!  
  
De repente llegan todos los amigos de Yugi cuando vieron a Yami que estaba azul pensaron que se había pintado la cara.  
  
Tea: (viendo a Yami) Me gusta tu look  
  
Yami: X( (muerto)  
  
Yugi: Dejen los regalos ahí en la mesa, y comencemos a celebrar.  
  
Todos comenzaron a celebrar hasta que se dan cuenta que Yami no mueve su trasero del sofá.  
  
Yugi: Yami... ¿Estas bien?  
  
Yami: (hablando muerto) Claro que no, me atragante con una mosca...  
  
Y. Bakura: Y eso es... bueno, ¿Verdad?  
  
Tristán: (poniendo una peli de Barnie) Yo veré la nueva peli que salió, no me interrumpan.  
  
Yugi: (golpeándole en la guata a Yami) Sal mosca.  
  
Yami tira una naranja entera.  
  
Bakura: ¿Y eso?  
  
Yugi: (pegándole otra vez) No lo se.  
  
Después tira la mitad de la uva que se había atragantado antes.  
  
Yugi: (pegándole otra vez) Sal...!  
  
Yami escupe una torta con las velas y todo.  
  
Y. Bakura: (apartando a Yugi) Déjame intentarlo, siempre quise.  
  
Yugi: Bueno.  
  
Y. Bakura: (le pega 200 veces a Yami) Sácalo faraón, que come las cosas enteras, y solo se atraganta con una uva o una mosca... que son cosas pequeñas y las cosas que te comes enteras si te pudiste atragantar...  
  
Yami saca una escalera, un neumático, a una abuelita, a una ciudad de juguete, después un auto 0km, bla, bla, bla. Hasta que escupe la mosca. Yami: (volviendo a su color natural) (persiguiendo a Y. Bakura) Yami Bakura, no te escondas, quiero darte las gracias.  
  
Y. Bakura: ¡¡¡¡Socorro!!!!! ¡¡¡¡Se volvió de otra rasa!!!!  
  
Yami: (abrazando a Y. Bakura) Te quiero, muchas gracias, me salvaste la vida.  
  
Y. Bakura: (se sale del abrazo de Yami, rompe la pared de la casa y se va corriendo) ¡¡¡¡Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: ¿Quién sabe lo que paso?  
  
Tea: No importa, abre los regalos.  
  
Yami: ¡¡¡Si!!!  
  
Yami toma el regalo de Tristán, lo comienza a abrir y se sorprende.  
  
Yami: Más uvas, ¡Yupi!  
  
Yami tomo el regalo de Bakura lo abrió y lo primero que hizo fue:  
  
Yami: ¡¡¡Sñ. Richards!!!  
  
Yami abraso a el patito de hule y después vio que no había ninguno más.  
  
Yami: (parándose) ¿Y tu regalo Tea?  
  
Yami: (en su mente) Esa maldición de el chico de las pizzas será verdad lo de la piedra, no no lo creo.  
  
De repente Tea saca un piedra la pone frente a ella, mientras Yami caminaba hacia ella, no sabia que esa piedra estaba ahí  
  
Yami: (enojado) Tea!  
  
De repente llego, Yami se tropezó con la piedra la uva se fue para arriba, Yami cae al piso, y una uva cae justo en la boca de Yami y se comienza a atragantar.  
  
Tea: (viendo a Yami) Me gusta tu actuación Yami.  
  
Yami: (asfixiándose) ¡No... ... puedo... ....! ¡Respirar!  
  
Llega Y. Bakura para pegarle de nuevo.  
  
Y. Bakura: (Pegándole 1.056 veces) Muere faraón, saca esa uva y no te atragantes más me tendrás que dar mucho money...- Yami: (escupe la uva y le llega al ojo de Yugi) (respirando) Gracias...  
  
Yugi: (tapándose su ojo) ¡¡¡Mi ojo!!!  
  
Y. Bakura: Yo soy bueno para esto.  
  
Y. Bakura saca una sierra eléctrica y comienza a cortar el cuerpo de Yugi (eso si ni siquiera le puso anestesia)  
  
Y. Bakura: (sacándole el riñón) Listo esto esta bien.  
  
Yugi se despierta y comienza a hablar como mujer.  
  
Yugi: (hablando como mujer) Y yo le dije a mi amiga... Oye píntate los labios como yo.  
  
Tea: Si, ¿Y?  
  
Yugi: (sentándose como mujer) Y no quiso así que yo le dije: No seas tonta mi moda es la...-  
  
Yugi es interrumpido porque Yami le pego con un palo de golf  
  
Yami: ¿Qué le hesite a Yugi?  
  
Y. Bakura toma una cierra eléctrica y comienza de nuevo.  
  
Y. Bakura: (le saca el hígado) Listo esto es todo.  
  
Yugi: Me siento como nuevo.  
  
Todos comienzan a bailar y disfrutan su día, muy feliz y ese fue el cumpleaños más bueno de Yami, aunque con tragedias ^^.  
  
Fin. 


End file.
